Endoscopes are utilized for the examination and treatment of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. Endoscopes include imaging capabilities to aid in diagnosis of the GI tract related disorders and can include features that allow for treatment or intervention. Generally, conventional wired endoscopes include an insertion tube with a flexible shaft, which is inserted to obtain access to the GI tract. Wireless capsule endoscopes do not have a tube but rely on wireless data communication between the capsule in the GI track and a receiver outside the body.